The Dangerous Sting
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Peeta saves Katniss.


"The Dangerous Sting"

The wind howled outside the enormous empty house. It was December 29th. Even though the outside snow piled up everywhere, inside the house the fireplace kept Katniss and Peeta and the house warm and cozy. During the sleep Katniss had a dream. She dreamt of this….

Katniss and Peeta were in their Hunger games during their first year. She was allies with Rue and Rue saved Katniss and Katniss saved Rue. Then Katniss saw herself blowing up the Careers supply. Then the district one boy killed Rue. Katniss saw herself burying Rue. Then she saw herself and Peeta about to die together. Then she heard the Presidents voice announcing that they won the Hunger Games.

Then Katniss saw the president announcing the quarter quell. She saw tributes sacrificing themselves for Katniss and Peeta. Faces that even she did not know. They were hoping that she could one day revenge on the capitol. She saw Mags sacrificing herself and running into the fog to keep Finnick Katniss and Peeta alive.

Then she saw district thirteen really exists, only that it was underground. She saw Peeta going crazy in the hospital, yelling and saying that this was all Katniss' fault. She saw the troops marching through the capitol. Then suddenly firebombs erupted everywhere. She saw Prim standing in the middle of a street, unarmed. She didn't even have time to tell her to be careful before she fell face forward to the ground. An arrow was stuck in her back. She wanted to stay there and die with Prim but she had more important things to do. She wanted to kill the person who killed Prim but her legs couldn't seem to move. She looked at the person's face. He looked very familiar. Peeta? She wanted to get a closer look, but faster than she had realized he was gone.

"Katniss, Katniss" said Peeta

Katniss woke up, shivering.

"What?" asked Katniss

"You were screaming and kicking and saying my name so I came to check if you were OK" said Peeta

"I am fine, I was just having a bad dream about my sister dying" said Katniss

"Oh," said Peeta "I will give you some time by you.

Peeta then left the room and went downstairs as soon as Peeta left the room, Katniss started thinking. Ever since her sister's death there was a hole in Katniss' heart that nothing could fill. Hunting in the woods couldn't fill her hole. Not even Peeta could fill the hole.

"What is Peeta actually killed Prim because Peeta wanted to be with me alone. With no Prim around," thought Katniss. "But why would he do that?" "Doesn't he love Prim?"

Thoughts raced through Katniss' mind. Meanwhile, at downstairs, Peeta was washing the dishes. He saw a silver plate that didn't belong to them. It was perfect. He could see his own reflection. He stared at his reflection for some time, then the reflection changed, and he saw Prim as beautiful as ever. Only, this time, her eyes were golden.

"Prim?" he asked.

"Yes," said Prim. Her voice was very quiet, barely more than a whisper

"How did you even…..,"said Peeta.

"I have no time to explain, but I am sure you'll find out soon," said Prim.

"No offense, but aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" asked Peeta

"I also have no time to explain about that also," answered Prim.

"Also, why do you have golden eyes?"

"Because the people who lived a good life would have golden eyes and the people who didn't live a good life would have no eyes at all. Make this quick because time is limited here" said Prim.

"So what did you come here for?" asked Peeta.

"Let me get straight to the point. Katniss is actually suspecting that you are actually the one who killed me," said Prim.

"Why would she even suspect that?" asked Peeta.

"The Capitol sent her a dream of you killing her sister" said Prim said

"But she knows it is just a dream right?" said Peeta

"The Capitol makes it seem very real to her" answered Prim.

"How do I stop her from believing that?" asked Peeta.

"You have to find the rebels in District 1, you have to stop their plan to rule over the world. They have a leader named Tom Beeves. But be careful, you cannot get the sting. Once you get the sting, they control you too," explained Prim.

"How did she get the sting?" asked Peeta.

"Gale," said Prim.

"Gale?" asked Peeta.

"Yes" said Prim

"How do I cure them?" asked Peeta

"There is a book about it you can find it in a secret library in district 1" said Prim very fast.

"How do I get past all the guards and where is the secret library most likely to be?" asked Peeta.

But it was too late. Prim's image was already fading and soon it was gone completely.

"Prim, prim," yelled Peeta. It was no use it turned back into a normal plate.

Just then, Katniss came down the stairs.

"Peeta?" asked Katniss.

"Yeah" said Peeta

"Who were you talking to? I heard you talking to someone," said Katniss.

"I was just talking to myself" said Peeta.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at Peeta

"You sure" asked Katniss

"Sure" said Peeta

"You don't sound so sure" said Katniss

"I am sure. Definitely sure." said Peeta

"Okay" said Katniss

"I was just wondering of the day when you went to meet Gale" said Peeta.

"Why would you even bother to wonder about that?" asked Katniss

"Just curios" said Peeta

"What do you want to know about it anyway?" asked Katniss

"Just the whole thing, from beginning to end," said Peeta

"The day before yesterday, I went to the woods and found Gale," began Katniss. "I found Gale sitting on a tree trunk. I asked him what happened and why he was here. He said he wanted to talk to me and so we walked further into the woods. But he seemed so distant from me, like I was a stranger and he didn't really know me.

"Wait," said Peeta. "You're saying that he seemed like he didn't really know you anymore"

"Yeah, why are you looking so surprised and scared?" asked Katniss

"Nothing, go on with the story" said Peeta

"Anyway," said Katniss "we reached a big oak tree and sat down on the grass. He asked me if I could handle a sting. Of course I said yes. I said I have been through worst things in my life than having a sting. So he pressed a needle into my arm. It only stung for a brief second. Then apart from all of that, I felt something in my body, like someone was controlling me. But it only lasted for a few seconds before it went away. Then Gale said he had other things to do so he went home and so I went home too."

"Is that it" said Peeta

"Basically" said Katniss

"Did you see what was on the needle?" asked Peeta

"I caught a few numbers but not all of them," said Katniss

"What did it say" asked Peeta

"It said 111985," answered Katniss

Peeta quickly wrote the numbers on a notebook. Suddenly Katniss eyes turn blood red.

"Sorry, new orders to kill you" said Katniss

"What!" said Peeta

Katniss threw her teacup at Peeta. He ducked just in time and the cup hit the window and they both broke. Katniss threw her teacup plate across the room and Peeta grabbed a mixing bowl just in time to block the plate.

"Katniss! Snap out of it," yelled Peeta

Katniss snapped out of the district 1 controlling body thing.

"Was I just about to kill you?" asked Katniss

"Yes" said Peeta

Just then Katniss fell to the ground, unconscious. Peeta carried her upstairs and set her on the bed. He gave her a medicine that would make her unconscious for three days.

"I love you Katniss," said Peeta

Peeta packed and left the house. He tried not to think that it would be the last words or the last time he spoke and saw Katniss. Inside his backpack were a small blanket, an extra pair of clothes, a water bottle, some money, a little bit of food, and matches. His knife was in his hand, in case somebody attacked him. He called a carriage and soon set of towards district 1.

Everything went wrong almost immediately. He was attacked the second he had stepped of the carriage and stepped into district1. He met men, all dressed in battle armor.

"What do you want," asked Peeta

"Our master said to bring you to him and he will reward us with great things," they said together

"Who is your master" asked Peeta

"Tom Beeves," said the one in the middle said. He was obviously the leader of the five.

Peeta knew he couldn't fight all of them. Besides even if he could beat them, they all had weapons and Peeta only had his knife

"Take me to him then," said Peeta

The five men took Peeta to the front of a palace. Peeta was pretty impressed with the palace. It was really beautiful. Soon they came to a man on a throne. He was short and had a big belly.

"How would you like to be one of district 1's men and revenge on the people who destroyed the capitol?" asked Tom

Peeta knew he couldn't say yes and he couldn't say no. If he said yes, he would get the sting too and if he said no, they would kill him.

" I don't want to" said Peeta

"Lock him up in the underground cells. Then we will see if he will agree to join me" ordered Tom.

"As you wish my lord" said Peeta

So Peeta was brought to the underground cells. The cells had nothing in them. It was damp and really stinky. He was brought into a cell. Peeta knew he would have to think of an escape plan. He thought of trying to escape through the window but that wouldn't work because the window was locked very tightly. He thought about attacking one of the guards when they came downstairs but his knife was in the other room along with his back pack. Just then a servant came to the cell. The servant was a girl. She was really beautiful.

"Why do you come down here?" asked Peeta

"I came down here to bring you some food. By the way my name is Emma," said the girl

"Thanks" said Peeta

"Why have you come to district 1 anyway?" asked Emma

"My wife has the sting I wanted to find the cure and save everybody who has the sting and erase all the stings data," said Peeta

"I think I can help you," said Emma

"You don't have the sting?" asked Peeta

"I don't. Tom has all of his people the sting. All but me," said Emma

"Do you know a way to escape this place?" asked Peeta hopefully

"I only know a few things," said Emma

"Tell me all you know then," said Peeta

"I know that the guards that you see coming everyday are the ones that will guard you at night they come every 15 minutes. Only they have the keys to the doors of the cell. Also Tom Beeves has the key. That is all I know," said Emma

"Could you help me steal the key from Tom's bedroom?" asked Peeta

"I will try when I clean his clothes tomorrow in the morning," said Emma

"Is it possible that we escape in the daylight?" asked Peeta

"It will be harder but it is our only chance," said Emma

"You need to come with me on my trip. If they find out what you did they will kill you," said Peeta

"It's okay. I can stay here. You need to find the cure and stop this," said Emma

"No you still need to come with me," insisted Peeta

"I am fine at the castle," said Emma

"Just promise me you will come with me," said Peeta

"Fine. If you insist," said Emma

"I insist," said Peeta

"You should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow early in the morning when I've got the key I will be right down here," said Emma

"Goodnight," said Peeta

"Goodnight," said Emma

Peeta didn't think he could sleep but he soon fell asleep. Morning came very fast. Peeta woke up. Soon Emma came down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"I got it," she said

"Great Job," said Peeta

Soon Emma had freed Peeta and Peeta retrieved his backpack. Emma had brought her backpack too. They both climbed out of the window. But then everything went wrong again. They bumped into a guard and the guard started chasing them.

"Run!" said Peeta

Emma and Peeta both ran away. Emma could run at an amazingly fast speed. Soon they both outran the guard.

"We have to go further, the guards will have found out you escaped now. The guards must have found out that I disappeared too," said Emma

"Alright, we'll go further. But if you are tired you have to tell me," said Peeta

So they walked further and further into district 1.

"Can we stop here and rest for a while?" gasped Emma

"Sure," said Peeta. Besides, he was tired too

"Do you know anywhere where Tom would hide his book on the cure?" asked Peeta

"Maybe in his old house," said Emma

"We will look there first then," said Peeta

Soon they arrived at Tom's old house. It was really old and nothing fancy in it. They looked everywhere. In the bedroom, living room, bathroom, dining room, and playroom. Nothing. Only the kitchen was left. They found the cupboard and there was a secret entrance.

"After you," said Emma

"Alright," said Peeta

They walked into the secret room. It was a mess. There were a lot of things in it.

"How are we going to find it," asked Emma

"We split up and try to find it," said Peeta

So they split up and try to find the book.

"Peeta, come here and check this out!" said Emma

"What is it?" asked Peeta as he made his way towards Emma

"I think I found the book," said Emma

"You found it! This is the book!" exclaimed Peeta

"The ingredients are very hard to get," said Emma

"Does it say where we can get it?" asked Peeta

"It says find all ingredients the secret chamber of district 1," said Emma

"Where is it?" asks Peeta

"I don't know," said Emma

"Let's rest for the night and think about it tomorrow" said Peeta

"Sure," said Emma

"What do you want after we finish this mission?" asked Peeta

"All I want is freedom. Where I can go home and free my family from the castle" said Emma

"I promise I will give you freedom and pay all your debts" said Peeta

"Thank you" said Emma

So they rest for the night. There was only one more day left. In that day they would have to find all ingredients and make the potion. Then they would have to feed the potion to Tom Beeves servants against him. Then Peeta had to go home (if he made it in time) and pretend nothing had happened. Morning came. Peeta and Emma both changed into a clean pair of clothe. Peeta set fire to the house and burned it, to revenge from Tom.

"I think the secret chamber must be somewhere near the castle so Tom can keep an eye on it," said Peeta

"OK. I agree with that. Let's go there," said Emma

But before they got there the guards found them and chased them. The guards got Emma but they seemed to ignore Peeta

"Peeta!" screamed Emma

Peeta turned around and saw Emma was held down by several guards. Emma was struggling. He knew that the guards would get him if he went there. But he had no choice, so he went back up. The guards tied them up and put them on a carriage and brought them into the castle

"Lord Tom, I bring good news" said the guard, while bowing to him

"Say then, what is the news" said Tom

"We have successfully captured the servant girl and the boy" said the guard

"Where are they?" asked Tom

"They are back in the cell milord" said the guard

"Bring them up to see me" said tom

"Very well milord" said the guard before once bowing again and leavin.

Meanwhile, in the cells, Emma and Peeta were tied and their bodies were hung up against the wall,

"I should have known this was a stupid idea" said Peeta

" It isn't a stupid idea. You tried your best and that is what counts" said Emma

"Now I am going to get us both killed" said Peeta

Just then a guard came down and told them that the king wanted to see them. So Peeta and Emma were brought.

"Do you realize that it is too late too do what you wanted to do? Soon all people will have the sting and I will rule Panem" said Tom

The guards brought them back to the castle.

"I know how to get rid of the rope but not the lock" said Peeta

"Get rid of the lock first" said Emma

Peeta got rid of his rope.

" your hairpin" said Peeta

Peeta had gotten the lock open and soon they were both free. Luckily Emma still had the key when they ran away and the both escaped into the garden.

The two people got to the garden of the castle.

"Wait this tree seems odd. I think the secret entrance is here" said Emma

"There is a lock here. I think we have to insert the right number to open it" said Peeta

"I hear footsteps coming. We better hide and fast" said Emma

"I think I know what the password is. You go hide" said Peeta

"You sure?" said Emma

"Sure" said Peeta

While Emma went to hide, Peeta inserted some numbers. The numbers were 111985 the same numbers Katniss had described on the needle. The door opened and Peeta walked inside. The ingredients were all inside the secret chamber allright. Peeta quickly grabbed the ingredients and made the potion. The potion smelled really bad. Peeta found some grapes and added it to the. Fortunately, it smelled better. Peeta quickly went back into the garden opening. He found Emma waiting at the door.

"I've got the potion" said Peeta

"Good" said Emma

"Can you go put one drop of potion into each cup of tea?" asked Peeta

"Yes, and by the way while you were gone I spied on them. Katniss is with them," said Emma

"How com Katniss is with them?" asked Peeta

"I don't know," said Emma

Emma went to put the potion in the tea. She was amazing. Peeta saw her climg the window into the kitchen. And when no one was there she sneaked in and put the potion in it. Then she sneaked out again. Now all they had to do was wait.

When all the servants and Tom were eating during the feast, they all drank the tea. Suddenly they all woke up from the sting. Tom was so angry. He found Peeta and Emma and chased them out of the castle. But he was not done. He threw his knife straight at Peeta but Emma Pushed him away and the knife flew straight in her back and she crumpled to the floor. Just then Tom crumpled to the floor too. There was an arrow stuck in her back. Standing behind him was Katniss.

"Emma, Emma!" cried Peeta

"Will you help me take care of my family as my last wish?" asked Emma

"I will" said Peeta

But it was no use, Emma was gone. Suddenly everyone came outside. What happened? They all asked. Peeta answered them one by one. Finally a lot of carriages came and brought them home.

"I love you" said Peeta

"Me too" said Katniss


End file.
